


The Legend of Milk Boy

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder why Kageyama drinks so much milk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Milk Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction under reyrocks. Please Enjoy!

Eight year old Kageyama Tobio sat at the kitchen table anxiously waiting for his breakfast that was currently being prepared by his mother. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably as his stomach let out a loud rumble. He looked away as his cheeks flushed and his mother chuckled as she finished her son's meal. She set down a plate of scrambled eggs and fruit along with a big glass of milk.

"Eat up, Tobio!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks mom," the boy said quickly as he began shoveling his food into his mouth. His mother laughed out loud and took a napkin to wipe away the fruit juice that was trickling down his mouth.

"Eat slowly, sweetie. You wouldn't want to get sick later, would you?"

Tobio looked at her with big eyes and shook his head in agreement as he slowed down enough to crew his food properly. He tended to take everything his mother said to heart and almost always easily took her side. Mrs. Kageyama was proud to think of her son as an obedient child. She turned to finish cleaning her prep work as Tobio ate.

"Ok mom, I'm done. I'm going to school now," Tobio said as he went to grab his school bag.

"Ok hun- Ah, Tobio," she called to her son before he could leave, "You didn't finish your milk."

"Oh, um, I don't really want the rest," he said under his breath without making eye contact with his mother.

"Honey, if you don't drink your milk, you won't be able to play volleyball."

"W-What?" Tobio fully turned around, completely in shock. Her son had recently joined the community volley ball team for elementary students and she could tell he was very passionate about it. Even though he was only in third grade now, she presumed that he would continue the sport when he went to middle school.

"Yes, if you don't drink your milk you won't get the nutrients you need to keep your bones nice and strong," she said as she flexed her arm for the sake of being dramatic, "Which is very important for a volleyball player such as yourself, right?" She pinched Tobio's cheek. Adorable.

Again, the little boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He quickly went back to the table where his abandoned glass of milk stood sat and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, sweetie-"

"Got it, thanks mom!" he said happily as he skipped out of the kitchen and left for school. Mrs. Kageyama sighed with happy relief when her son was out the door.

Every day after that, Mrs. Kageyama never had an issue with getting her son to drink all of his milk. In fact he often asked for more and sometimes she would have to refuse because he was starting to slowly suck it all down in less than a week.

"Tobio, if you drink all the milk now, you won't have any until I go to the grocery store on Saturday," she said to him one day.

"I'm sorry, mom!" he said with worry. "I just want to be good at volleyball."

"Don't worry, Tobio! You're going to do just fine!" she encouraged him. This produced a big smile from the little boy. She smiled as well and ruffled his hair. What a good boy.

It was Kageyama Tobio's first year at Karasuno High School. He joined the volleyball club with a few bumps in the road, one of those bumps being Hinata Shouyou, but everything had worked out in the end. He had even been placed as a regular setter on the team, which he actually felt kind of bad about for basically replacing Sugawara, but that's just the way things happened.

The school day had ended and it was time for practice. On his way to the gym, Kageyama stopped at a vending machine to pick up a milk box before practice. He put in the coins and pressed the correct button when he heard a voice calling to him from behind.

"Oi! Kageyama!" It was Hinata. Kageyama let out a sigh. He grabbed his milk from the machine, poked the straw through the top and sipped on his drink as he waited for Hinata to catch up with him. "Ready for practice?" Hinata said in his usual cheerful demeanor, "You better throw me some good tosses today!"

"Don't I always?" Kageyama replied, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Hey, I've always wanted to ask you something," Hinata said.

"What is it?"

"You're always drinking milk. Like, all the time."

"Tch, so?" Kageyama grumbled.

"I mean, it's totally fine! But don't you ever… you know… get constipated or somethi-? Ahhh!" That earned Hinata a punch in the gut.

"Shut up, you twit," said Kageyama, "I always drink a lot of milk."

"But why?"

The setter looked away, flush creeping up on his cheeks. "Because my mom used to say I couldn't play volleyball if I didn't drink my milk."

Hinata stared at him for a solid minute before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! Idiot! What are you laughing at?!" Kageyama barked, "She said that I needed to get all the nutrients so my bones would be strong and what do you know; I've never broken a bone or anything!" he said proudly.

Hinata laughed again. "You're a weird guy, Kageyama! Maybe I should start drinking milk like you!"

Kageyama growled at him but then snickered. "It's too late, you should've started earlier in life and then maybe you would've grown a bit taller, too!"

"H-Hey! That was a low blow!"

"Shut up. Let's get to practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Kags are the same person. Milk is so rad.  
> Find me on tumblr! @thelonelyoboe  
> I love making new friends :)


End file.
